Death the Girl x Death the Kid
by Saka D
Summary: Death the Kid meets a girl...that's practically a female replica of him! The girl is Death the Girl, daughter to supposedly an ancient friend of Lord Death's. Death the Kid doesn't know what to think of this stubborn grim reaper girl, but is sure of one thing...he may just be crushing on her! Read this, or I'll take your soul!
1. The New Girl

**New Girl in Town**  
><strong>Death the Girl meets Death the Kid?<strong>  
>I yawned as I heard birds singing and chirping. It was exactly 5:45 a.m, which is the perfect time to start getting ready! I'm Death the Girl, in case you're wondering. Since I wasn't up for breakfast this morning, I wandered right over to the sink and brushed my teeth. The second I had rinsed my mouth, I heard screaming.<br>"God..." I muttered and rushed out of my room. There were two pistols(like Kid's, only black) lying on the ground.  
>"What happened?" I asked, and I knew I wouldn't like the answer.<br>"Pete chanted a curse, and now we're stuck in weapon form!" I sighed once my eldest twin pistol, Lester, said that.  
>"Bastard!" shouted Pete."You're lying." I growled.<br>"Another word from any of you and you'll be stuck in weapon form!" I hollered. They both shut their mouths, and I reluctantly turned them back into weapon form.  
>"Don't be jerks...," I muttered quietly."Today is my first day at the DWMA and I don't want you two doofuses to ruin it!" The two nodded their heads. I watched them walk away to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Then I walked back inside and gently shut the door and locked it, so I could get dressed in private. I pulled a white shirt over my body once I had taken of my pjs. I then dug in my closet for my favorite silver jacket with shinigami skull on it. Then I dug some more in my closet, and found my silver skirt and my belt that held over fifty bullets. I tugged it on, then looked at myself in the mirror. Yes, as beautiful as always! Well, except for three white stripes on the right said of my hair. Those where hideous! Speaking of hair...I grabbed my brush and combed my hair gently. Then I threw the brush on my bed, looking at the the clock which read : 6:00 a.m. emRight on time! emI thought before racing out the door and finding Lester and Pete.  
>"We're leaving!" I called, grabbing my binder. Lester and Pete joined me in a few minutes wearing red short-sleeved shirts with a white tie and silver skinny jeans.<br>"Alright, let's do this!" I summoned my silver skateboard, and motioned for Lester and Pete to turn into weapons. They did so, and then we were on our way to the Death Weapon Meister Academy!

We arrived at 6:15 a.m, so we had one hour and fifty-five minutes to explore the school and meet some people.  
>"And here we are," I whispered with a sigh,"such beautiful symmetry and cleanness!" I then saw a group of five that stared at me with every move I made. Just to show off some simple skill, I tossed Lester and Pete into the air and sent my skateboard off. Just as I landed, Lester and Pete came from the air. I was originally going to catch them then let them transform into humans, but they did it just before they landed.<br>"Wow! She really does look like you Kid!" One of the three girls in the group whispered excitedly. A black haired boy who looked like a male replica of me shrugged.  
>"Yeah, I guess Patti," The black haired boy said, a small smile forming on his lips.<br>"Uh...," I thought of what to say."I'm Death the Girl, daughter of Duchess Death," I said after a moment. All five of them nodded.  
>"Lord Death told us about you," the only other male in the group said. He had red eyes, white hair, and pointy teeth, Talk about creepy!<br>"You can just call me Girl," I smiled nervously. They all nodded again.  
>"I'm Death the Kid, and I'm Lord Death's son. You can call me Kid," said the guy with black hair. I then realized that he had three white stripes on the right side of his head like me!<br>"And I'm Soul," said the guy with white and red eyes. I nodded carefully, looking mainly at his teeth.  
>"I'm Patti!" shouted a cheerful voice. It was the girl who said something about me and Kid looking alike.<br>"Liz," said the girl beside her."Me and Patti and sisters and also Kid's weapons." They both transformed into pistols, which Kid caught grinning. Patti and Liz then turned back into their human forms.  
>"Also, watch out! Kid is crazy about symmetry," Liz muttered in my ear. I nodded. Someone like me...finally! I thought, smiling.<br>"I'm Maka!" said the final person and female of the group. I looked each one of them over."Me and Soul and partners," Maka added cheerfully. Soul just nodded slowly. Lester and Pete jumped in our conversation, not wanting to miss the chance to introduce themselves.  
>"We're Lester and Pete, Girl's weapons," they said at the same time. Lester winked at Maka, and she blushed. Soul mouthed: <em>Don't make a move on my girl.<em> I put my hands over my mouth and giggled when Lester narrowed his eyes at Soul and mouthed back:_You're on!_ Boys these days! Fighting over girls every other second.


	2. Mission of DOOM

Sorry About the Grammer Errors on 1rst chappie!

Mission of DOOM  
>Death the Girl goes on her first mission...with Kid?<p>

Kid's POV

"Death the Kid and Death the Girl, please report to the Death Room," the loudspeaker announced. I sighed and walked off. Girl was waiting for me outside the classroom door, which was Health class.  
>"Hey Kid," she smiled and we walked to the Death Room quietly. When we reached my dad's personal area, I saw him turn around and clap his hands.<br>"Good to see ya son!" He said in his goofy but cheerful voice."Oh, and you too Girl," Dad added.  
>"What do you need, Lord Death?" Girl bowed down then added,"If it makes you happy, I'll do anything." I was surprised by the deep amount of respect.<br>"So kind of you to say! Anyhoo, I have a very important mission for both of you. Pay attention!" I nodded, and Girl rose from her bow with a brave look stuck to her face.  
>"A kishin soul has been found, and it's pretty darn close to becoming the next kishin!" Dad explained."The kishin is known as Seda and is pretty tough to beat. I've already sent 2 partners out to kill the kishin, but they sadly failed," he shook his head as if he was sick about even thinking of it.<br>"That's terrible!" Girl exclaimed. I stepped confidently forward.  
>"But we can handle this kishin!" I said with so much confidence. But would I have this much confidence when I faced the kishin? Girl nodded, and I noticed her trembling a little.<br>"Yes...we can," she said with much less confidence than me. I then suddenly patted her back. Why did I though? Girl blushed furiously. I then stopped, realizing she felt uncomfortable with me doing that. Dad dismissed us with a wave of his hand, and we both left.  
>"Kid," Girl began."Thanks for comforting me." I raised my head up a bit in surprise, my golden eyes widening a bit.<br>"U-uh, your welcome," I mumbled with a slight stutter. A smile tugged at the corner of Girl's lips. She raised up and barely(just barely) pressed her lips up against my cheek. She then walked away, leaving me stiffly stunned. Had she just...kissed me? I then felt myself smile. Wow, she's a sweet girl... I thought. And right at that moment I got my first crush.

Know it's a bit early for kissing lol XD but the show must go on and I didn't want you guys to wait!  
>"And there will be a part to coming up and also in the future there will a be a *SPOILER*!" Girl says. Wait, what? What's she doing here! My fellow readers, be glad I bleeped out the spoiler!<p> 


End file.
